A variety of methods exist for using a controller to manipulate an automated furniture item. Such controllers direct the operation of various “standard” integrated elements for automated furniture items, such as a head motor or foot motor on an adjustable bed. However, external accessories may also be provided for use with an automated furniture item, such as a heating blanket. Unless the heating blanket is integrated into the control system of the automated furniture item, it will likely be controlled separately from the furniture item, requiring an additional device and/or remote. Further, the controller of an automated furniture item is typically equipped with the necessary firmware to operate the standard devices provided with the furniture item (i.e., those devices that the manufacturer intended to be operated by the furniture item controller).
Accordingly, a need exists for a communication protocol that enables additional, automated furniture accessories and/or external, generic wireless devices to be operated by an automated furniture controller without the need to update the firmware of the furniture item controller.